


Build From Scratch

by spirt_anniemal



Category: Blossoms (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quickies, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7805107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirt_anniemal/pseuds/spirt_anniemal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Том больше не улыбался, только весь напрягся и уже не играл беззаботно с прядками его волос. А Джо попросту был готов разорвать первого, кто притронется к нему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

«Дай мне», — твердо сказал Том и забрал у Джоша ватный диск, смоченный в перекиси из аптечки. Он приложил его ко лбу Джо, и тот коротко зашипел, но решил терпеть. У него был неприятным образом рассечен лоб, и теперь Том то и дело менял ватные диски, которые пропитывались кровью. «Может, вы все-таки скажете, что произошло?» — обеспокоенно спросил Чарли, хмуро глядя на них и сложив руки на груди.  
  
Том с Джо так же хмуро переглянулись. Очки последнего едва держались на лице, потому что одна из дужек болталась на честном слове. Джо посмотрел на свои сбитые костяшки и сжал и разжал кисть — было больновато. «Ты и сам знаешь», — нехотя ответил Том. Это он позвал Чарли и первого попавшегося охранника клуба на подмогу, когда… в общем, Джо опять повел себя, как глупый пес.  
  
Он всего-то вышел покурить после концерта, а Том увязался за ним, хотя Джо и говорил, что ему не следует дышать его дымом. Том обхватил ладонями свои худые белые руки, явно стараясь согреться, и Джо набросил ему на плечи свою куртку, заодно просунув под нее руку и обнимая Тома за талию. Тот улыбался, такой стройный и доверчивый в его полуобъятии, и тоже положил руку ему на плечо, легко сжимая его длинными пальцами. И Джо чувствовал себя прекрасно, он шептал Тому куда-то в щеку, когда тот наклонился к нему, что он невероятный фронтмен и может завоевать для их группы хоть полмира. Он собирался поцеловать его, и ему было плевать на всех других людей, которые тоже вышли на перекур.  
  
Было — пока какие-то перепившие ублюдки не решили лезть к _его_ Тому, спрашивая, где Джо подцепил такую длинноногую модель. И Том больше не улыбался, только весь напрягся и уже не играл беззаботно с прядками его волос. А Джо попросту был готов разорвать первого, кто притронется к нему.  
  
Конечно, Вулфи отчитывал их, говорил, что они не получат ничего за это выступление, и что за драку в клубе их просят поскорее отсюда убраться. Он выслушивал это с видом мрачнее тучи и украдкой поглядывал на Тома: тот комкал в руках кучу ватных дисков, испачканных в его крови, и слушал выговор, поджав губы.  
  
«Мы вас не виним, — коротко сказал Джош, когда воспитательный момент был окончен. — Просто, чтобы вы знали». Майлз, сидевший в углу тише мышки, приблизился и похлопал Джо по плечу: «Да, молодец, мужик». А затем разглядел ссадину на его лбу, из которой уже перестала сочиться кровь, и спросил: «Чем это тебя так?» Джо машинально потер пальцами другой руки свои перстни, которые послужили ему кастетом. «Какая-то железка на косухе», — пояснил он.  
  
Всей команде пришлось перебраться в туровый автобус, корабль в бурной реке их жизни, хотя еще рано было ехать в другой город. Водителя на месте не было: ему тоже требовалось отдохнуть и восстановить силы за то время, пока они должны были выступать и развлекаться. Том и Джо отказались от пива, потому что не чувствовали его вкуса, а когда Джош сделал им по чашке чая, Джо лишь пригубил его из вежливости, чтобы по телу растеклось тепло. Он вдруг внезапно почувствовал себя на месте их болезненного друга: в автобусе было душновато, все изгнанные из клуба набились в отсек для отдыха и галдели на пониженных тонах. Обычно Джо это не раздражало, но когда Том шепотом на ухо предложил ему прилечь на его колени, он сразу согласился.  
  
Снизу вверх он видел над собой расплывчатое лицо Тома, склонившегося над ним; на диванчике напротив сидел Майлз и возился с его очками. Считалось, что он может починить что угодно. Том стал поглаживать его по голове, лежащей на его коленях, и Джо почувствовал себя лучше — это успокаивало их обоих.  
  
«Вы всех смущаете», — спокойно заметил Майлз, орудуя крошечной отверткой. Том предостерегающе коснулся лица Джо, чтобы тот не реагировал агрессивно, и он в самом деле проглотил грубость. Должно быть, Том с Майлзом обменялись какими-то многозначительными взглядами, которые он не мог различить, но никакой ответной реплики не последовало.  
  
Прохладные пальцы Тома принялись массировать его виски, и Джо устало прикрыл глаза, которые напрягались без очков. У него побаливала голова, и он не знал, от удара ли, либо от перенапряжения, недосыпа и прочего. «У тебя точно все цело, кроме лба? — негромко спросил Том. — Не вздумай скрывать». Джо осторожно пощупал себя пониже груди: он получил несколько тычков в ребра, но недостаточно сильных, чтобы сломать. «Пара синяков», — коротко отозвался он.  
  
Пока его бедная голова расслаблялась под руками Тома, тот неожиданно произнес: «Ты помнишь, как попал в аварию на своей веспе?» Джо отозвался: «Конечно помню. У меня даже небольшое сотрясение было. И веспу пришлось перекрашивать и чинить. И ты возил меня на своей еще уйму времени после этого». Голос у Тома изменился в странную сторону, когда он добавил после паузы: «Я не знал, что способен так реагировать, как тогда. Я только узнал, что ты в травматологии, и в следующую минуту уже разрыдался». Джо приоткрыл рот, но не знал, что ему на это ответить. Конечно, тогда его быстро подлатали, но Том поделился с ним этим только сейчас.  
  
«Почему ты решил это вспомнить?» — спросил он Тома, и тот фыркнул, сразу отойдя от сентиментальности. «А к тому, что если ты еще раз меня так напугаешь, я тебя сам изобью», — заявил он. Джо даже удалось улыбнуться от этого. Он прекрасно знал, что Том едва ли способен избить хоть кого-то. Именно поэтому у Джо сейчас так ныли ребра. А в глубине души стало так тепло и приятно из-за того, что он вызывает такие сильные чувства у Тома.  
  
Джо решил продолжить вспоминать: «А ты помнишь, как я болел ангиной, а ты притащил мне много винограда? Мне было больно глотать, но я ел его». Том хохотнул и потрепал его по волосам: «Мой герой». Джо совсем разулыбался и перехватил ладонь Тома, поднося ее к губам и целуя в знак благодарности за все, от винограда до острых коленок, упирающихся ему в затылок.  
  
«Том и Джо, может, вы ляжете сегодня пораньше?» — мягко намекнул им Чарли. Все это время остальные, кто сидел на круговом диване за столиком, упорно отводили от них взгляды. Майлз торжественно вручил приподнявшемуся в сидячее положение Джо очки, у которых удалось починить дужку. Он взял их и привычно надел, только хмыкнув в ответ на такое предложение, а затем поднялся с дивана и подал руку Тому, поманив за собой. Конечно, когда они стягивали штаны и залезали друг к другу в спальный отсек, все имели достаточно совести, чтобы не донимать их комментариями. Кроме, пожалуй, Майлза. «Только не шумите, ладно?» — бросил он им вдогонку. «Только отцепись, ладно?» — передразнил его Джо. «Только не ссорьтесь, ладно?» — отозвался Том из-за занавески отсека.  
  
Джо улегся на спину, чтобы не тревожить свои ребра, и Том свернулся у него под боком, немыслимо сложившись и переплетясь с ним ногами, чтобы поместиться на койке вдвоем. «Иди ко мне», — сразу же шепнул Джо, и Том в темноте ткнулся в его лицо носом, ласково потерся об его щетину, а затем нашарил губы и поцеловал. Джо ответил на поцелуй жадно, потому что целоваться при всех было бы совсем уж наглостью, а пухлые розовые губы Тома манили его со страшной силой, и его спасало только то, что стоя он попросту не мог до них дотянуться.  
  
Том явно хотел вести в поцелуе, но Джо взял его кукольное лицо в ладони и скользнул языком во влажный и горячий рот, дразняще проводя им по острой кромке зубов. Том позволял ему делать, что захочет, потому что знал, что Джо всегда целуется мокро, долго и чувственно. Том попытался прихватить его за нижнюю губу, но ощущение колючей щетины под губами и подбородком вызвало у него волну мурашек.  
А Джо знал, что Том всегда заводится с пол-оборота, поэтому заставил себя мягко отстраниться, когда тот стал шарить ладонями по его спине. Джо чувствовал его теплое дыхание на своем лице, а Том положил ладонь ему на пах и предложил контрастирующим невинным тоном: «Хочешь, я тебя порадую?» Джо знал его, как облупленного, поэтому погладил по щеке и мягко ответил: «Не нужно награждать меня за то, что вступился за тебя». Том хмыкнул и соприкоснулся с ним носами. «Ты же не боец, — шепнул он. — Не делай так больше, ладно?» Джо погладил его по голове и ответил с нескрываемой иронией: «Да, конечно. Больше никогда».  
  
Они действительно решили спать или хотя бы попытаться спать, тем более, что друзья в автобусе действительно вели себя вполне тихо. Джо уткнулся Тому в шею — он бы назвал ее, не задумываясь, если бы его спросили о самом любимом месте на Земле — и слушал его дыхание. Он надеялся, что Том не обиделся на него за то, что он отверг его предложение. Законы общежития требовали от них вести себя в рамках приличия, и было бы совсем уж некстати, если бы они вывалились из-за занавески красные и встрепанные. Нужно было дотерпеть, пока они остановятся в каком-нибудь отеле хотя бы на одну ночь. Хотя и там с личным пространством были проблемы: Джо приходилось совать Майлзу, который селился с ними третьим, двадцатку, чтобы он шел в бар — оставлять их одних просто так он не соглашался из вредности.  
  
Как бы меркантильно это ни звучало, это стоило того: тогда они с Томом любили друг друга столько, насколько хватит сил и времени. Джо почти задыхался от восторга и любви к нему, а Том так сладко стонал под ним, что Джо эхом слышал эти звуки во всякий неподходящий момент позже.  
  
Он как можно тише вздохнул, чтобы не щекотать Тома дыханием. Джо не знал, как он еще умудряется изобретать какие-то фантазии, если его совершенство и многолетняя любовь постоянно находится в досягаемости вытянутой руки, а иногда и гораздо, гораздо ближе. Тем не менее, картины в его голове варьировались от пошлых до трогательных. Например, он представлял, как Том варит на его кухне утренний кофе, одетый в свою широкую льняную рубашку, и поджимает босые ступни, которые мерзнут на холодном полу. Разве что без пресловутого живота под рубашкой, но у Тома, слава богу, уж точно не может быть живота.  
  
Или другая картина, где Том лежит на его покрывале на животе, согнув ноги, и читает что-нибудь (конечно, он обнажен, потому что это фантазия, в конце концов). И когда Джо присаживается рядом и преданно целует косточку его щиколотки, Том поглядывает на него через плечо и переворачивается на спину, улыбаясь. Он тоже говорит ему: «Иди ко мне», всем своим видом призывая прикрыть своим телом его наготу, зарыться лицом в его рассыпавшиеся локоны и покрыть поцелуями каждый сантиметр белоснежной кожи.  
  
Джо пришлось заставить себя перестать перебирать в уме эти фантазии, чтобы не раздразнивать себя зря. Его голова и ребра наконец-то перестали болеть, а вечно хладнокровный Том наконец пригрелся в его объятии. Перед тем, как заснуть, Джо вдруг вспомнил, что бросил свою любимую работу в швейной мастерской ради таких вот моментов, и поначалу корил себя за это. За то, что бросил все ради того, чтобы быть рядом с Томом. Но ведь они с ним мечтали добиться успеха в музыке, и Джо смел надеяться, что тот, как и он сам, не представлял себе исполнения этой мечты порознь.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies

Джо про­сыпал­ся па­ру раз за ночь от то­го, что ав­то­бус под­пры­гивал на ка­кой-ни­будь коч­ке или рез­ко ви­лял. Он шел в ту­алет и вы­пить во­ды, по­пут­но бро­сив хму­рый взгляд в зер­ка­ло — он и без оч­ков ви­дел, что его лоб изу­родо­ван ца­рапи­ной, ко­торая, ско­рей все­го, ни­ког­да не ис­чезнет пол­ностью. Ког­да он воз­вра­щал­ся на кой­ку, Том вор­чал ти­хонь­ко и спра­шивал, ко­торый час и да­леко ли еще ехать. Джо на­девал оч­ки, брал те­лефон и щу­рил­ся на эк­ран, прос­матри­вая мес­то­поло­жение и вре­мя. По­лучив от­вет, Том сон­но ки­вал и опус­кался об­ратно на по­душ­ку, об­ни­мая Джо как боль­шо­го плю­шево­го миш­ку.  
  
Он поч­ти сно­ва зас­нул, как по­чувс­тво­вал, что Том за­кинул на не­го но­гу, оче­вид­но, пы­та­ясь ус­тро­ить­ся по­удоб­ней. Джо ин­стинктив­но по­ложил ла­донь на ху­день­кое глад­кое бед­ро, без­думно его пог­ла­живая, но вско­ре ощу­тил, как Том соз­на­тель­но или по­лусон­но об не­го по­тира­ет­ся. Джо вздох­нул и пе­ремес­тил ла­донь с его бед­ра на спи­ну. «Спи, по­жалуй­ста, — ше­потом ска­зал он. — Ско­ро вста­вать, и зав­тра кон­церт». Том уго­монил­ся и вско­ре за­сопел.  
  
А че­рез нес­коль­ко ча­сов су­еты и сбо­ров у всех, на­конец, вы­далось сво­бод­ное вре­мя до кон­церта. Ав­то­бус при­вез их пря­миком на фес­ти­валь, по­это­му все раз­бре­лись, кто ку­да, ра­ду­ясь воз­можнос­ти раз­мять но­ги. Май­лз с Вул­фи уш­ли про­верять и нас­тра­ивать инс­тру­мен­ты, Чар­ли с Джо­шем от­пра­вились по­обе­дать в од­ном из бу­фет­ных ки­ос­ков, а Том с Джо ре­шили пос­мотреть ка­кое-ни­будь выс­тупле­ние. Бы­ло еще сов­сем ра­но, и выс­ту­пали ка­кие-то ма­лов­ра­зуми­тель­ные груп­пы. Впро­чем, они име­ли к ним ува­жение, так как не так дав­но са­ми бы­ли та­кой груп­пой.  
  
Том влез в до­воль­но боль­шую тол­пу, соб­равшу­юся воз­ле глав­ной сце­ны, и Джо ак­тивно про­тал­ки­вал­ся вслед за ним. Том был вы­соким, по­это­му его лег­ко мож­но бы­ло за­метить в тол­пе — он нес в ру­ке ста­кан­чик с пи­вом (по рас­хо­жему мне­нию, все ка­лории он по­лучал имен­но из не­го).  
  
Джо по­ложил ла­дони ему на та­лию, при­дер­жи­вая с бо­ков, что­бы То­ма ник­то не тол­кнул и не об­лил ка­ким-ни­будь на­пит­ком, а сам выг­ля­дывал из-за его пле­ча. Тон­кое уг­ло­ватое те­ло То­ма бы­ло под­вижным се­год­ня, он вер­телся и при­тан­цо­вывал на мес­те, но­ровя ус­коль­знуть сквозь паль­цы Джо, но тот пой­мал се­бя на том, что сов­сем от­влек­ся от про­ис­хо­дяще­го на сце­не и наб­лю­дал толь­ко за ше­веле­ни­ем ос­трых ло­паток То­ма под тканью ру­баш­ки. По-преж­не­му не от­пуская его та­лию, Джо ле­гонь­ко по­щипы­вал его за бо­ка, сам не зная, за­чем. Прос­то в тот мо­мент ему за­хоте­лось так сде­лать.  
  
А че­рез не­дол­гое вре­мя он по­нял, что за­иг­рался, по­тому что Том иг­ри­во по­тирал­ся об не­го ма­лень­кой то­щей зад­ни­цей — сла­ва бо­гу, она на­ходи­лась нес­коль­ко вы­ше уров­ня па­ха Джо. Он улу­чил мо­мент и ко­рот­ко шлеп­нул по ней, что­бы на­пом­нить То­му, что вок­руг них все-та­ки лю­ди — тот пос­мотрел на не­го че­рез пле­чо с не­вин­ным ви­дом и да­же имел наг­лость спро­сить: «Ну что та­кое?» Джо сос­тро­ил вы­рази­тель­ную фи­зи­оно­мию, а Том по­жал пле­чами и под­хва­тил его за ло­коть, приг­ла­шая по­тан­це­вать — мно­гие вок­руг них впол­не про­ник­лись му­зыкой выс­ту­пав­шей груп­пы.  
  
«Ты же да­же не пь­яный», — с сом­не­ни­ем ска­зал Джо, впро­чем, под­да­ва­ясь То­му, ко­торый стал вить­ся вок­руг не­го пче­лой, прих­ле­бывая из ста­кана. «А что, тан­цу­ют толь­ко пь­яные?» — сно­ва по­жал пле­чами он. «Ты — да», — нас­та­ивал Джо, уже пред­по­лагая, что Том на­зовет его за­нудой. Но тот ни­чего не ска­зал, за­то но­ровил об­те­реть­ся об не­го бед­ра­ми в сво­ем не­замыс­ло­ватом тан­це или про­вес­ти ла­донью по гру­ди. Из-за это­го Джо ис­полнял ка­кие-то сов­сем уж не­удач­ные па, сдер­жи­вая се­бя от то­го, что­бы при­тянуть То­ма к се­бе вплот­ную. Ко­неч­но, тот это­го и хо­тел, и Джо не в пер­вый и не в пос­ледний раз по­жалел, что он не та­кого рос­та как Чар­ли и не мо­жет прос­то за­кинуть То­ма на пле­чо и унес­ти. К сло­ву, он прос­то не­нави­дел, ког­да Чар­ли так де­лал.  
  
Том при­тор­мо­зил, что­бы смять пус­той ста­кан­чик и выб­ро­сить в ур­ну, а за­тем сно­ва по­вер­нулся к Джо и стал те­ребить ключ у не­го на гру­ди. Его это всег­да поч­ти что гип­но­тизи­рова­ло: он не мог от­вести взгляд, ког­да Том вер­тел в паль­цах свой ключ или иг­рал с его ко­пи­ей. Вос­поль­зо­вав­шись его сту­пором, Том под­нял ве­щицу на уро­вень сво­его ли­ца и втя­нул в рот, прих­ва­тив гу­бами. Джо за­хоте­лось от­шле­пать его уже всерь­ез.  
  
Та­ращась на То­ма и за­метив, что он стал по­сасы­вать ключ, Джо схва­тил­ся за це­поч­ку, пы­та­ясь отоб­рать его. Том сжал его зу­бами и не от­да­вал. «Брось его, Том, на нем же ку­ча мик­ро­бов», — по­пытал­ся об­ра­зумить его Джо. Про се­бя он наз­вал его та­кими сло­вами, ко­торые не про­из­нес бы про не­го вслух — что­бы смочь го­ворить, Том за­вел ключ за ще­ку и про­тянул: «Тог­да дай мне что-то дру­гое». Джо на­конец от­во­евал свой ключ, блес­тя­щий от слю­ны, и это бы­ло бы про­тив­но, ес­ли бы от раз­вязно­го по­веде­ния То­ма не ста­нови­лось так го­рячо и тя­жело в па­ху.  
  
Джо схва­тил его за ру­ку и от­вел из тол­пы за ка­кой-то ки­оск с хот­до­гами, что­бы по­гово­рить без сви­дете­лей, вдо­бавок пос­то­ян­но нас­ту­па­ющих на но­ги. Том хо­хот­нул, опи­ра­ясь на стен­ку: «Джо, ну не здесь же». Джо ткнул его в жи­вот и за­явил: «Ко­неч­но не здесь. И не сей­час. Как ты се­бя ве­дешь во­об­ще?» Том скло­нил го­лову — Джо знал, что он не лю­бит, ког­да его от­чи­тыва­ют, но здесь не­об­хо­димо бы­ло про­явить твер­дость. По­ка что он про­яв­лял твер­дость не сов­сем там, где на­до.  
  
Том на­вис над ним, из-за че­го его собс­твен­ный ключ стал бол­тать­ся гип­но­тичес­ким ма­ят­ни­ком пе­ред ли­цом Джо. «Ви­дишь ли, — вздох­нул Том, еро­ша свои во­лосы. — Эти джин­сы так се­ли пос­ле стир­ки. Все де­ло в них. Они трут мне во всех мес­тах, по­это­му я це­лый день нем­но­го… воз­бужден». По наб­лю­дени­ям Джо, Том был «нем­но­го воз­бужден» все две­над­цать лет, ко­торые они бы­ли зна­комы. «Не про­бовал но­сить джин­сы чуть ме­нее уз­кие, чем кол­готки?» — кис­ло спро­сил он, а Том схва­тил его за ру­ку обе­ими ла­доня­ми и по­тянул ку­да-то.  
  
Пять ми­нут спус­тя его уже це­лова­ли за дверью ав­то­буса, а во­лосы То­ма, на­элек­три­зовав­шись, лез­ли в ли­цо. «Стой, по­дож­ди, вдруг здесь кто-то есть», — ше­потом ска­зал Джо, от­ле­пив­шись от То­ма, ко­торый вил­ся вок­руг не­го ядо­витым плю­щом. Как толь­ко Джо заг­ля­нул в каж­дый угол и убе­дил­ся, что они од­ни, Том об­вил его ру­ками за шею и при­жал­ся сов­сем тес­но. Джо чувс­тво­вал се­бя по­беж­денным, но не слом­ленным, ког­да ут­кнул­ся в ямоч­ку меж­ду его клю­чица­ми и жад­но ша­рил ла­доня­ми по спи­не с вы­пира­ющи­ми под ру­баш­кой поз­вонка­ми.  
  
«Джо, за что ты ме­ня му­ча­ешь? — не­ожи­дан­но жа­лоб­но про­тянул Том. — Ты же ви­дишь, как мне пло­хо. Ты сер­дишь­ся из-за дра­ки?» Джо под­нял на не­го изум­ленный взгляд — это кто еще ко­го му­чал! Он знал, что в этом бы­ла его проб­ле­ма — он так и не на­учил­ся _про­сить_.  
  
Джо раз­волно­вал­ся и все ни­как не мог зас­та­вить сло­ва выс­тра­ивать­ся в нор­маль­ном по­ряд­ке. «Я прос­то… не ду­мал… не знал, что те­бе имен­но это­го хо­чет­ся», — про­лепе­тал он, сов­сем сту­шевав­шись к кон­цу фра­зы. Пе­ред То­мом он всег­да чувс­тво­вал се­бя влюб­ленной школь­ни­цей и так и не смог вы­давить из се­бя дру­гую мысль, что поп­росту не смел брать та­кое сок­ро­вище, как Том, буд­то что-то, при­над­ле­жащее ему.  
  
Тот все же нас­той­чи­во по­тер­ся об не­го па­хом и за­явил: «Ты не ду­май, а де­лай». И в этом был весь Том. Он ни­ког­да ни­чего не бо­ял­ся: ни сты­да, ни бо­ли, ни ро­дите­лей за стен­кой, ни уж тем бо­лее са­мого Джо.  
  
«На кой­ке кто-то из нас бу­дет бить­ся го­ловой об по­толок, — рас­су­дитель­но за­метил Джо, не вы­пус­кая То­ма из рук и ощу­пывая его сквозь одеж­ду. — Ту­алет — прос­то нет. Ты по­нима­ешь, что бу­дешь про­тив­но при­липать к ко­жано­му ди­вану?» Том улыб­нулся по­бедо­нос­но: «Мы что-ни­будь при­дума­ем», а за­тем от­сту­пил нем­но­го из его объ­ятия и по­валил­ся на спи­ну на од­но из си­дений, рас­сте­гивая на се­бе шта­ны.  
  
«Ужас­ные джин­сы все-та­ки», — по­жало­вал­ся Том, и Джо по­мог ему стя­нуть обе шта­нины. «Иди сю­да», — ве­лел он, и Джо эта фра­за толь­ко под­стег­ну­ла. Сто­ило ему толь­ко при­сесть на ди­ван, как Том про­вор­но влез к не­му на ру­ки и усел­ся ли­цом к ли­цу, рас­ста­вив ко­лени. «Ох, бо­же мой», — всхлип­нул он, ело­зя по гру­бой тка­ни его джин­сов. Джо по­нимал, что это не де­ла­ет ему чес­ти, но он за­воро­жен­но смот­рел на То­ма, ко­торый ог­ла­живал его пле­чи и грудь, бук­валь­но объ­ез­дил его но­гу и хва­тал­ся не­тер­пе­ливо за пряж­ку рем­ня.  
  
«Ду­мал он, — нем­но­го кап­ризно про­тянул Том ему на ухо, по­ка Джо то­роп­ли­во рас­сте­гивал ре­мень и мол­нию. — Мне сто­ит толь­ко ру­ки твои уви­деть, и я уже го­тов». Он чуть при­под­нялся, что­бы дать Джо стя­нуть шта­ны на бед­ра, и тут же по­тянул вверх его фут­болку, стя­гивая. А Джо знал, что пу­гови­цы на ру­баш­ке То­ма край­не не­надеж­ны и рас­сте­гива­ют­ся од­ним лов­ки­ми дви­жени­ем.  
  
«Без ни­чего?» — спро­сил Джо, удер­жи­вая дол­го­вязое вер­тля­вое те­ло на ру­ках. Вмес­то от­ве­та Том схва­тил его ру­ку и втя­нул паль­цы в рот, об­ли­зав их с та­ким усер­ди­ем, что у Джо все в па­ху бо­лез­ненно нап­ряглось и за­ныло еще ху­же преж­не­го. Том вы­пус­тил паль­цы изо рта с пош­лым чмо­ком и при­от­крыл гла­за — они так по­тем­не­ли и по­сине­ли, буд­то в фэн­те­зий­ном ки­но.  
  
Он ох­нул и ца­рап­нул Джо по пле­чам, ког­да он ввел в не­го паль­цы. «Боль­но?» — с тре­вогой спро­сил он, но Том с со­вер­шенно оду­рев­шим ви­дом про­бор­мо­тал ему поч­ти пря­мо в рот, при­жима­ясь гу­бами: «Хо­чу, что­бы боль­но. Хо­чу по­том чувс­тво­вать». Джо при­жал его к се­бе за за­тылок и поз­во­лил всхли­пывать се­бе в пле­чо, по­ка он го­товил его. «Пот­ри ме­ня там», — дро­жащим вздо­хом поп­ро­сил Том, и он сог­нул паль­цы, де­лая, как он про­сил. Тот отоз­вался бла­годар­ным сто­ном впе­ремеш­ку с его име­нем.  
  
«Нет-нет, ра­но еще», — вос­клик­нул Джо, по­чувс­тво­вав паль­ца­ми мяг­кую пуль­са­цию. Том хнык­нул и руг­нулся, ког­да он уб­рал их, и уп­рекнул: «Я бы смог еще». Джо от­ве­тил: «Не сом­не­ва­юсь», и лег­ко шлеп­нул его по бед­ру, что­бы он не меш­кал. Том по­ер­зал и на­садил­ся, вы­рывая у Джо стон, а сам заж­му­рил­ся жа­лоб­но, тре­пыха­ясь и по­водя бед­ра­ми нас­той­чи­вей. «Ты боль­шой для ме­ня», — про­тянул он, и Джо по­мог ему, по­дав­шись навс­тре­чу. «Раз­ве не за­бав­но, ведь по жиз­ни я всег­да ма­лень­кий Джо», — за­пыхав­шимся то­ном от­ве­тил он. Том при­нял его пол­ностью и на ка­кое-то вре­мя за­мер у не­го на гру­ди — Джо чуть не умер за эти па­ру ми­нут.  
  
А за­тем Том ос­во­ил­ся и стал дви­гать­ся на нем, ак­тивно при­под­ни­мая бед­ра и опус­ка­ясь об­ратно, и при этом выг­ля­дел как про­из­ве­дение ис­кусс­тва: встре­пан­ный, в мя­той ру­баш­ке и с ру­мян­цем, крас­ны­ми кляк­са­ми рас­полза­ющим­ся по ще­кам аж до гру­ди. У То­ма ко­лен­ки не по­меща­лись и упи­рались в спин­ку си­денья, а Джо пос­то­ян­но ты­кал­ся гу­бами ку­да-то в его то­щую грудь. При­рода да­ла То­му та­кое нес­клад­ное, не­удоб­ное, дол­го­вязое, хруп­кое и прек­расное, та­кое лю­бимое те­ло. Джо сно­ва был в раю в пе­ренос­ном смыс­ле и в То­ме — в пря­мом.  
  
«Черт, я ус­тал, — за­дыха­ясь, ска­зал Том, рас­те­ка­ясь свер­ху не­го. — Да­вай луч­ше ты». Джо толь­ко это­го и ждал — ос­то­рож­но снял его с се­бя и ве­лел опе­реть­ся на спин­ку ди­вана, при­тира­ясь сза­ди, что­бы мень­ше ело­зить по скри­пуче­му и лип­ну­щему к те­лу ди­вану.  
  
Им по­надо­билось дол­гое вре­мя, что­бы «при­тереть­ся» по-нас­то­яще­му — они ужас­но не под­хо­дили друг дру­гу рос­том и ком­плек­ци­ей, не го­воря уже о том, что оба бы­ли пар­ня­ми. Сей­час Том прог­нулся в по­яс­ни­це, рас­ста­вив ко­лени по­шире, что­бы со­от­ветс­тво­вать рос­том, и все бы­ло прек­расно.  
  
«Люб­лю те­бя, — про­бор­мо­тал по­верх его пов­лажнев­шей ко­жи Джо. — Я так люб­лю те­бя». На То­ма не сле­дова­ло оби­жать­ся за то, что он не ска­зал то же са­мое в от­вет — он уже был бли­зок и ед­ва ли мог из­дать что-то кро­ме сто­нов с при­дыха­ни­ем. Он по­давал­ся навс­тре­чу рит­мичным дви­жени­ям Джо, прих­ва­тив его за во­лосы на заг­ривке, и лас­кал се­бя, не утер­пев. Джо так ув­лекся це­лова­ни­ем и по­кусы­вани­ем его ло­паток, что упус­тил мо­мент, ког­да Том дос­тиг сво­его пи­ка и кон­чил с длин­ным дро­жащим сто­ном.  
  
Джо выж­дал, по­ка он за­тих­нет, нас­лажда­ясь тем, как он слад­ко сжи­мал­ся, и пог­ла­живая по гру­ди и жи­воту. Рань­ше Том поз­во­лял ему про­дол­жать, но сей­час Джо не хо­тел дос­тавлять ему не­удобс­тва и выс­коль­знул из его ос­ла­бев­ше­го те­ла, пос­ле че­го по­мог се­бе сам и вып­леснул­ся в ла­донь и час­тично — на по­яс­ни­цу То­ма. «Я то­же люб­лю те­бя, ес­ли что», — хрип­ло­вато про­из­нес Том, про­дол­жая уты­кать­ся лбом в спин­ку ди­вана. Ес­ли че­го-то Джо и хо­телось боль­ше то­го, что уже про­изош­ло — так это спо­кой­но прий­ти в се­бя и по­лежать вмес­те, а не но­сить­ся с го­лым за­дом по ав­то­бусу в по­ис­ках влаж­ных сал­фе­ток.  
  
«Ты убь­ешь ме­ня, — по­ка­ян­но ска­зал он. — Я уля­пал те­бе ру­баш­ку». Том прог­нулся в по­яс­ни­це сно­ва и по­тянул­ся, как кош­ка — Джо тут же за­был, за чем шел. «Так и быть, не убью», — отоз­вался он, вста­вая с ди­вана. Джо за­бот­ли­во про­водил его в ту­алет, что­бы он при­вел се­бя в по­рядок, и ед­ва ус­пел одеть­ся сам и вы­тереть бе­лесые по­теки с ди­вана, как в дверь нас­той­чи­во пос­ту­чали. «Я знаю, что вы там», — пос­лы­шал­ся го­лос Май­лза сна­ружи, и у Джо поч­ти за­дер­гался глаз. Счастье бы­ло слиш­ком ми­молет­ным.  
  
Он от­крыл дверь, и с Май­лзом в ав­то­бус заб­рался еще и Джош, ко­торый с по­рога наб­ро­сил­ся на не­го с расс­про­сами, где их но­сит, ког­да уже по­ра го­товить­ся к выс­тупле­нию. «Вул­фи за ва­ши го­ловы уже наг­ра­ду наз­на­чил», — со­об­щил он. Джо бро­сил взгляд на ча­сы и скор­чил гри­масу — они и прав­да ув­леклись. «Где Том?» — ос­ве­домил­ся Джош, заг­ля­дывая в его спаль­ный от­сек. «В ту­але­те, — Джо ведь поч­ти не сов­рал. — Пло­хой пи­рожок по­пал­ся».  
  
Джош нат­кнул­ся взгля­дом на ди­ван и обер­нулся к не­му, по­хожий на ма­лень­кую уса­тую фу­рию. «По­это­му у нас на ди­ване пот­ное пят­но в ви­де То­ма?» — вос­клик­нул он. «Фу, чу­вак, мы же тут едим», — по­качал го­ловой Май­лз, сло­жив ру­ки на гру­ди. «Ка­кое ва­ше де­ло, — оби­жен­но от­ве­тил Джо. — Я все убе­ру. Вы са­ми го­вори­те, что мы спе­шим». Он пос­ту­чал ку­лаком в дверь ту­але­та и поз­вал То­ма. Тот выг­ля­нул от­ту­да в джин­сах, но прик­ры­вая грудь по­лотен­цем, как де­вуш­ка, и обе­зору­жива­юще улыб­нулся. Джош по­качал го­ловой в сво­ей «взрос­лой» ма­нере и вздох­нул: «Лишь бы пел хо­рошо».  
  
Том дей­стви­тель­но пел хо­рошо: из го­лоса ис­чезли рез­кие нер­вные нот­ки, и Джо был уве­рен, что сев­шие джин­сы его боль­ше не бес­по­ко­ят.


End file.
